Modern desktop computer systems allow users to operate the computer using many different languages. For instance, modern computer systems can display their user interface in English, Chinese, Hebrew, and many other languages. Additionally, keyboard layouts and input mechanisms can be configured to provide support for inputting text in the supported languages. Language support is typically implemented by both the computer operating system and by applications executing on the operating system, such as word processing programs and World Wide Web (“web”) browsers.
Language support provided by an operating system typically includes displaying system messages in the selected language, configuring keyboard layouts for input, setting number, time, currency, and other formats appropriate for use with the selected language, installing fonts needed to support the selected language, and other functions. Language support provided by application programs includes support for rendering web pages in a specified language, utilizing a spell check dictionary appropriate for the specified language, and other similar functions.
In order to configure language support in an operating system and in various application programs, a user may have to be familiar with many different control panels, options menus, and all of the possible configuration options. This process can be very confusing for a user. In fact, in many cases a user may be unaware that they need to configure language support in both the operating system and the application programs. This may result in language support that is properly configured for only the operating system or the application program. Moreover, it may be difficult for a user to understand all of the settings offered by the various control panels and settings dialogs required to configure language support in both the operating system and application programs. It can therefore be extremely difficult for a user to correctly configure their computer system for operation using the language of their choice.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.